This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The body of evidence developed over the last 10 - 20 years suggests that type 1 diabetes (T1D) in humans is a chronic, slowly progressive autoimmune disease. The objective of this study is to identify immune intervention strategies that will prevent the progression of beta cell destruction from the time of onset of T1D. The persistence of at least some beta cells should improve long-term diabetes care and prevent not only complications of the disease itself but also hypoglycemia, which is a consequence of its management. The aim is to arrest beta cell destruction in newly diabetic subjects because immune modulation may not work well alone once the autoimmune process has progressed to complete or near complete destruction of beta cells. The study?s rationale is to demonstrate a meaningful preservation of islet function with minimal immune system side effects. The data from this clinical trial could serve as the basis for a larger trial if the results are sufficiently positive, or they could suggest other combined intervention trials that might achieve either better efficacy or potentially preserve C-peptide without the need for continued immunosuppression. An intervention, which could restore normal islet function and maintain production of insulin would significantly improve the prognosis for metabolic control of diabetes and thus reduce long-term complications. This study will also examine the effect of the proposed treatment on surrogate markers for immunologic effects and outcomes Modulation of the immune response could lower autoantibody titers and either reduce or prevent the generation of autoantigenic T-cell responses.